Speak for Ferbnessa
by ferbnessa person
Summary: Then his expression changed. "Are you going to their wedding?" Ferb is marrying a girl and Phineas and Vanessa are mad. Who is the girl and what will Phineas and Vanessa do to get the person they want?
1. Chapter 1

'**Ello People! I'm posting this as a separate story because… Well, I was going to put it in Ferbnessa but it got kinda long so I decided to post it as its own story and it will have multiple chapters. I DO NOT OWN **_**Phineas and Ferb.**_** Kay? Good!**__

I was never a person who dreamt 'bout white weddings and who couldn't wait for the fun planning of my wedding. But one day I wish I had.

Ferb Fletcher had been a cute kid, a hot teen and gorgeous man. But now he was a gorgeous man who was about to get married.

I didn't know much about Isabella Garcia-Shapiro except for what Phineas Flynn, Ferb's step-brother, told me. She, in Phineas' own words, was an adorable girl, an amazing pretty teen, and the most beautiful woman in the world.

Phineas also told me that she had liked him for 8 years but since he did nothing about it, it seemed like he was completely oblivious to her in any romantic way. She moved on. And about a year after her no longer crushing on Phineas she started flirting with Ferb and Ferb asked her out since he was a romantic. Isabella said yes.

When Ferb told Phineas that he and Isabella would be going out Phineas apparently told Ferb "Good for you," and he walked out. As soon as he left the house he started running. He ran until he reached a random bus stop on the other side of town. He sat down and let the tears come out. This was how I found him 10 minutes later when I had been walking to store from 'my cozy little place'.

I had said, "Phineas? Why are you crying? Did something bad happen?"

He had looked up at me and said,"Oh, hey Nessa," He was wiping the tears off his face. I knew this was something that had really affected him if he was using the nickname that he and his friends had given him.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_I was walking home from my ex-boyfriend's house. We had broken up a month ago but he said he had something to show me. When I had gotten there he had a different girl on his arm. I sighed and rolled my eyes. He had done this three times this week already, and the only reason I kept going back was because I thought he had one of my things I thought I had left there. But this time when I looked back at him I really saw who the girl was. It was my best friend Lacey. There was a soccer ball by my feet so I bent down, picked it up and threw it at them. I turned around and heard a scream and a cry of pain. Brilliant. _

_So walking back I passed by Ferb's house. He and his step-brother were just sitting under the tree in their backyard. Ferb looked up and saw me. He stood up and ran over with a handkerchief in his hand. He handed it to me and I just realized that I had tears streaming down my face. He gave me a look that asked what's wrong. I said," My ex is dating my BFF." He invited me to sit down and I accepted. He ran inside his house and came back outside with a Styrofoam cup and a chocolate bar. "Chocolate shake and chocolate bar for the Queen of Chocolate," I smiled and took it. Phineas suddenly perked up and said," I know what we should do today," Isabella said," What should we do?" Phineas smiled and said," We should have nicknames for each other that we use when we see them so the person knows you're upset!" His whole face became that much cheerier when Isabella came in the yard. How could the 13 year girl not see it? Must come with time and boyfriends. _

_That whole afternoon they came up with nicknames while I sat there drinking chocolate milkshakes and eating chocolate bars. The cup and wrapper was never empty. The nicknames they came up with were Phin for Phineas, Ferdinand (which was Ferb's full name) for Ferb, Izzy for Isabella, 'Jeet for Baljeet, Buf' for Buford, Stalker for Irving, Candy for Candace and they even gave me one. Nessa for Vanessa. Nessa…_

_~~~End flashback~~~_

"What happened?" I asked again.

"It's nothing. I'm just being a baby. I should be happy for them, it's just," he sighed then continued on but started crying again. "Isa…Isabell…Isabella got a … got a boy… boyfriend." He looked away with the tears falling down his face. I didn't want to press for information but I had to know. "Who? Who's her boyfriend?"

He looked at me and said the name I wish he never would have," Ferb,"

"Damn it," I felt the tears falling down my face too. "Well, do you want a ride back home? It gets pretty scary 'round here after nightfall, which is coming soon," He laughed and nodded.

We walked back to my apartment and I ran into grab my keys. When I came back out Phineas had the most shocked face in the world. "THAT'S YOUR CAR?" He pointed to my dented ugly brown BMW. I laughed," Yes,"

He got in and his expression of shockedness didn't come off his face until I turned onto his street. His face turned into a frown. I pulled into his driveway and he didn't get out immediately. His mom came running out of his house because she heard the car.

"Phineas Flynn! What in the world were you thinking leaving the house without telling us where you were going? You are still only 13 and cannot leave the house without telling us!"

"Mom, sorry, I wasn't thinking and you can punish me anyway you would like. Ground me, no tools, no TV, no inventing, anything."

His mom looked at him like he just spoke the words of God or something. "You are grounded for a month and that means no inventing, video games, TV, or friends. Just you and Perry in your room. Got it!" Phineas looked down but said," Okay,"

Then she turned to me and said, "Thank you, Vanessa, for bring back Phineas back safe and sound," "Yeah, thanks Nessa" Phineas said and walked into his house. His mom didn't notice the tears streaming down his face as he walked into his house.

Now Ferb was going to marry Isabella and he asked Phineas to be his best man.

Phineas came to my new apartment. He and me became great friends ever since Ferb and Isabella started dating.

"Great!"He said as soon as I let him in. "They're getting married and making me their best man! Okay! It's not like I haven't been dropping hints that I DO NOT WANT TO BE IN THEIR WEDDING! UGH!" He sat down on my couch with a pissed look on his face. "Well, pissy Phinny, would you like a coke?" He looked at me and nodded. I brought him a coke and he nodded but had the same look on his face. "I swear, with you coming here almost every day I buy twice as much coke! I don't even really like normal coke! I like Cherry Coke! But you don't let me buy it," He laughed.

Then his expression changed. "Are you going to their wedding?"

**Oooo… Will she? I don't know. Maybe. Let me think… Well, I'll leave you with randomness! ~****I'm not really in love with anyone But sometimes I like to pretend That Charlie J McDonnell is my boyfriend He lives all the way over in England But we do share the same religious views So as far as hypothetical boyfriends go He'll more ** **than do~ ****(It's like the song Hayley G. Hoover by Charlie McDonnell but with Charlie's name instead) **


	2. Are you Going?

**Hey. I'm sorry for taking forever to update this. School and certain people at school got in the way of trying to work on this. But it's here and yeah. I still don't own Phineas and Ferb. But I wish I did! But I don't. **

Are you going to their wedding? Such a simple question. I mean, would it be rude not going? But, would it be rude going also?

"Well, a better question is, am I even invited?"

"Well, yeah. I think so, or this invitation in my pocket addressed to a Vanessa Doofensmirtz, in Isabella's own handwriting is for someone else," he pulled a slightly crumpled envelope out of his jacket pocket.

"What did you do to this beautiful envelope?" I said jokingly. The handwriting was slightly messy and the envelope was just a plain white one you might mail anything in. It looked like I was a last minute guest.

I opened the envelope and my jaw dropped. The invitation itself was so fancy. It made the envelope it was in look like a French fry found under a car seat in comparison to a baked potato with sour cream and green onions with bacon bites and shredded gourmet cheddar cheese. Basically, it was fancy as hell.

Okay, maybe I wasn't a last minute guest. I was just the one that got the ratty envelope. Whatever.

"So, are you going? You did get an invitation and I really don't want to be the only one who 'objects to this union'. So are you going?"

I actually looked at the writing on the invitation. It said,

You are cordially invited to the union and marriage of Isabella Maria Garcia-Shapiro and Ferdinand James Fletcher. The ceremony is on May 27, 2023.

Special request from groom is to wear bow ties if possible. Ceremony begins at

10:00 and after-party is at 2:00. Please arrive early.

Bow ties. Oh Ferb.

~Flashback~

It was a couple months after the whole nicknames thing. I was walking out of the new Goth store at the mall with the new girl in town. Her name was Kayla.

"I'm so glad they put in Never Mind. Whatever was so getting old," she said.

Then she pointed out to a certain group in a tux store which there was a ginger and a green hair boy. "Wow. Look at that hair. Pretty Awesome-Sauce," I smiled.

I knew that green hair anywhere.

"Hey, I've got to go. My mom is gonna be up front. I've got to go to some family party. And I HAVE to go. Ugh," She said and started to walk away.

"Okay. Bye," I said my eyes still focused on the group in the store. "Yes, dear

Saint Peter, we have gotten a response from goo goo eyes girl," She said making fun of my staring. "Someone has a crush, huh?" She sighed as I didn't respond and she walked away.

I walked over to the tux shop and walked in. I tapped the green haired boy on the shoulder and said, "Hey Ferb," He turned around and smiled. "So, how do I look?" He was wearing a black tux with a white button up shirt and a white bow tie and to top it all off, a black top hat. "Eleventh Doctor much?" I said smiling.

He looked at me with jaw slack. "You, Vanessa Doofensmirtz, a person who might have possibly even heard of Doctor Who? Impossible!" He said. His voiced was raised since he was in shock and the rest of his group turned around, recognized me and went back to what they were doing.

"Ferb, I am a huge fan of Doctor Who. My dad had some of the classics on tape and when I was bored I would watch them. I got addicted and I watched every single episode on YouTube or Netflix. Yeah and my favorite is the tenth," I said. Ferb still had his jaw slack. I guess he couldn't believe I was a fan of Doctor Who. I guess he would have watched it, being English and stuff and I guess he would have thought us Americans wouldn't have really have heard of the show.

"Do you like Eleven?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, then. I'm wearing Bowties more often," I laughed. Oh Ferb.

~End Flashback~

I laughed at the memory. Ferb. Before Isabella. I'm not saying that I don't like

Isabella or she's a bad person, cause she is a really nice pink person who had an adorable crush on Phineas. And now she is a really nice purple person who is going to marry Ferb. My Ferb.

Wait. What was I thinking? Ferb never was and never will be mine.

"Earth to Vanessa. Hello Huston. We have a problem. Girl in LaLa Land! What do we do," I could hear him talking to me and I could see him waving his hand in front of my face, but I was still half in LaLa Land. And then it hit me. A plan for action. I knew what I was going to do.

**So, I hope you liked it and Happy Mother's Day to all the mom's out there. Moms are awesome and amazing. Bye.**


	3. What the hell is going on?

**Sorry about this really sort chapter but I'll try and update quicker next time. I should have plenty of time since summer vacation begins next Friday for me. But I have a joke for ya'll.**

**What's a beaver, a duck and an otter mixed together?**

**A platypus!**

**Okay yeah lame, but Disclaimer: I don't and probably never will own the amazingness that is Phineas and Ferb. Kapech!**

I was dragging Phineas to the museum to tell him about my plan. I wasn't paying much attention and I ran into someone and fell over. A teenage girl was yelling," Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She helped me up and said, "Sorry, Miss, I am so sorry," she looked sincerely sorry. I told her, "it's okay," she looked relieved.

She was about to run off when she took a double take at Phineas.

"Oh my gosh! You're Phineas Flynn!" She gave him a smothering hug and then messed up his already messed up hair even more.

She smiled and said, "If it doesn't work out call me," then she ran off somewhere. But I heard a squeal of laughter.

I looked at Phineas who was in the same position with a look of shock on his face.

"What. Just. Happened?" He said.

"I have no idea, Phineas. But it seems you have a fan,"

His face turned into even more shock. "Not just Irving anymore is it?" He said to himself.

I forgot what I had been doing for a second. Then I remembered. Museum, time travel, fix the past.

I went to get Phineas to move again, but he was frozen. He wasn't moving. I looked around and I saw I was the only thing moving. The cars, wind, people, and even the flies weren't moving. I was so confused, but then everything started moving again, but it froze again.

The girl I ran into came around the corner and said with a confused and worried expression on her face, "Vanessa, do you know what's going on?"

I just shook my head.

**Yes, I apologize for the shortness of it and the sure mystery of it. So after posting this I'm going to hide. But still, you get chocolate chip cookies for reviewing with a nice glass of milk. And yes I know Vanessa was about to cause a paradox. She should know not to cause one of those things being a Doctor Who fan in this story.**

**Now, don't hurt me.**


	4. Not an actual chapter!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WARNING! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**This chapter is not a real chapter! No story in this chapter! Just to tell you why I haven't updated yet!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WARNING! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Okay, I am sorry about not actually updating this story. Sorry if you actually thought this was a chapter. Okay, I wish I had a good excuse for not updating, but *sigh* I don't. I wrote the chapter, re-read it, changed some of it, re-read it again, changed it, re-read it yet again, and deleted it. It's gone, off my Nook (which is what I write everything on because I don't have a laptop, and the Nook is portable, and though my Mom had a laptop, she won't let me take it everywhere I go, and plus it had to stay plugged in cause the battery is crap. Oh God I'm rambling, sorry about that!) and it's gone off my Mom's computer from which I put it on to edit it. It's gone forever and I have to completely re-write if I even want to use that idea again.

So, I'm going to put up a poll on my bio or profile or whatever the hell you call it. I'm going to put it up there so you very nice people can help me finish this damn story. I want to finish it so I can start something new! I don't like it when I leave something unfinished cause it'll haunt me and I'll think, oh god I should totally have finished that, and I'll start to write it again and I'll go in a totally different direction then I planned to at the time. So yeah.

I should have about two more chapters till this story is finished, depending on how it is decided to be ended.

I do hope to entertain you, so I'll give you a very, very, **VERY, **short Ferbnessa story!

Ferb: What's that smell?  
>Vanessa: *Stutters and blushes* What smell?<p>

Ferb: That *sniffs deeply* that absolutely wonderful smell!

Vanessa: *Slowly walks to entrance to kitchen to block it* I don't know what you're talking about.

Ferb: *Looks at Vanessa and Smirks* You are hiding something.

Vanessa: No, No, No I'm not!

Ferb: *caresses Vanessa's cheek* But my dear, I can tell you're lying.

Vanessa: *Get's gently pushed out of the way*

Ferb: *walks into kitchen and pulls pie out of the oven*

Vanessa: *mutters curses under breath*

Ferb: *sticks a finger in* where did this pie come from?

Vanessa: I have absolutely no idea where that pumpkin pie came from!

Ferb: *points finger accusingly at Vanessa* how did you know it was pumpkin?

Vanessa: *sighs while Ferb eats pie that she made as a present for him for his birthday*

Ferb: *sighs with satisfaction at the phenomenal taste of the pie* Vanessa, this is good!

Vanessa: *shakes head and laughs*

So there is that. Got to have some Ferbnessa, right?

If you just want to review your idea to help me with this story, then that would work too. The ideas I have are:

Vanessa objects at wedding and Ferb leaves Isabella,

Vanessa objects at wedding and Ferb stays with Isabella,

Phineas ends up with that new girl, and Vanessa finds a cute boy to be with while they leave Ferb and Isabella be,

Dr. Doofensmirtz's Nightmare-inator backfired and hit Vanessa.

I personally like the last two the best. But for all of them I have an explanation (I think!) to all the weird stuff that happened in the last chapter.

So, if you did read this, sorry if it was a waste of your time. If you didn't, I don't care. It mostly me rambling on, so sorry. After I get the ending situation taken care of, the updates should come faster, since I'm on summer vacation. Yeah, baby! And I don't do much on vacations any way. Except, I went to Disneyland on Sunday and Monday and I got a really cool Perry the Platypus hat. And you won't believe this but they have Perry Pillow Pets! OMG! I almost got that since I have a tiger, and a giraffe and you know a platypus would really complete it but since it was Disneyland, you know everything is expensive.

I talked about that way too much. Sorry. So tell me how you think I should finish this story. Sorry, I'm stuck. :( Bye. But wait, I have something else to say. One second. Sierra-275: No, no she is not.


	5. New Plans and a Spider?

**Yes, I know what you are thinking! That weird person is finally back updating this story! It better not be some stupid excuse! Well, dear people it is not! Enjoy this sweeties!**

**And as always, I do not own Phineas and Ferb. : (**

The girl ran away. I was quite confused about her. I was pretty sure I have seen her somewhere before.

Phineas was unfrozen now. He put his hand on my shoulder and made me jump. I turned and looked at him.

He was going to say something when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

He talked to whoever was on the other end for a couple of minutes before ending the conversation, "Okay, yeah I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye, love you Mom,"

He looked to me and said, "Guess you'll have to tell me about this plan tomorrow. Emergency wedding meeting at my house. Since I'm the best man, I have to be there. Ugh,"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Have fun at that meeting thing," I said distracted. I was thinking about my plan that I had. I was now just seeing all of the holes in it. Failure.

Phineas gave a small wave, and walked away.

I walked back to my house and tried to think of a new plan. One kept standing out in my head. But the chances of that one succeeding were a very slim chance. I would most likely embarrass myself so much with this idea that I would have to move to Australia to escape embarrassment from everyone in the tri-state area.

Oh I am a Failure.

I told Phineas about it the next day after a sleepless night of trying to think of a better idea. I didn't succeed.

Phineas said that we should do it. If they say no, we could take Perry and move somewhere in the Australian outback or Canada or something.

Great, so I have a week to get myself psyched up to object to a wedding. This is going to be a restless week.

The day had finally come. Phineas and I were standing outside of the church, preparing ourselves.

Five more minutes. That's all we have is five more minutes. I wanted to run away. Phineas was about to walk into the church, when the same teenage girl I had ran into a week ago came running out of the church wearing a purple bridesmaids dress. She looked at Phineas and picked him up. She ran behind the church with him.

A slightly shorter girl wearing a bridesmaid's dress of the same color wearing glasses came to the door of the church and said, "No Adyson! Just because you haven't seen Phineas in years and he's single, doesn't mean you can run off with him! He is still the best man!"

I heard a yell from the back of the church. "Shut it Gretchen!"

A minute later Adyson and Phineas were walking back to the front. Adyson was fixing her hair and was still in good shape. Phineas, on the other hand, was not. His hair was messed up and he had a wild look on his face. He was buttoning his shirt and fixing his tie. His jacket was over his shoulder, and his pants were unzipped.

Gretchen shook her head and drug Adyson into the church and told Phineas to get properly dressed again.

He did and then rushed into the church. I was the only one standing outside now. I heard the music start and the preacher started talking. I heard those famous words and I opened the church doors ready to make a complete and utter fool of myself.

I heard a lot of gasps as the people saw me. I stepped in and opened my mouth to say, "I object!" When I heard a little girl scream. I heard a lot of other people.

I heard heavy breathing behind me. I turned around saw a giant SPIDER looming behind me!

A spider. Of course. Out of all of the bugs it could have been, it had to be a spider. Just my luck.

I eventually screamed. And then I passed out.

Fantastic.

**Spider? Ferbnessa Person, what the hell is going through your mind right now! **

**Yes, Spider. I am that strange.**

**BACON!**


End file.
